The legend of love
by Ivrian
Summary: Buffy n'arrive pas à accepter la mort de Spike... ONE SHOT.


**Spoilers :** Après la fin de la saison 7, l'épisode Chosen.

**Résumé :** Spike est mort. Buffy est désormais une jeune fille comme les autres, mais elle n'arrive pas à accepter qu'il ne soit plus là. Alors elle fait un pacte avec la mort en personne.

**Note de l'auteuze :** Ben voilà... J'ai été triste de quitter tous ces vieux amis, et plus encore quand j'ai vu le final. J'ai pleuré comme une gosse en voyant mon décoloré préféré mourir en se sacrifiant pour sa tueuse. Et comme je suis une incurable romantique, je ne peux accepter cette fin-là. Aussi, voilà la mienne. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

**°0°0°**

**Chapitre 1**

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'il ne soit plus là. Ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais supporter son regard tendrement ironique, sa façon de se moquer des autres. et de lui-même. Trois simples mots et rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Trois simples mots. _Spike est mort._

Buffy sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues blêmes, mais ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, en robe de chambre, les cheveux emmêlés, elle contemplait sans le voir le décor familier de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, la vie continuait. Mais impossible. Ses membres lui refusaient tout concours. Alors elle serra son coussin et se roula en boule.

Un coup discret donné contre la porte la tira brièvement de sa douloureuse rêverie.

- Buffy ? C'est moi, Dawn. Willow et Alex sont en bas. Tu veux leur parler ?

- Non.

Elle avait à peine murmuré ce mot, mais sa petite soeur l'entendit, et poussa un soupir de profond découragement, avant de se détourner. Deux paires d'yeux angoissés la regardèrent descendre l'escalier.

- Alors ? s'enquit Willow.

- Alors rien, elle refuse de sortir, et même de s'alimenter. Elle se laisse mourir à petit feu.

- Elle l'aimait réellement, fit Alex à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Dawn sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

- On l'aimait tous, dit-elle, et Alex ne se sentit pas capable de la contredire.

Lui aussi avait appris à apprécier le vampire. Oh, certes ! Ils ne seraient jamais devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec Anya. Mais il avait peu à peu commencé à l'apprécier vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? gémit Dawn.

- Rien, répondit Willow. On ne peut que laisser faire le temps. Ça ne fait que dix jours. Il faut attendre.

Et le temps passa. Un mois s'écoula. Buffy recommença à vivre et à s'alimenter. Elle eut de longues conversations téléphoniques avec Angel, un Angel beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre par la mort de Spike. Puis, un jour, Willow la vit débarquer à l'ancienne boutique de magie. Et se mettre à fouiller avec un acharnement quasi-obsessionnel parmi les livres qui étaient restés en bon état.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit la sorcière.

Avant de prendre peur devant le visage de son amie. Un visage ravagé par la fièvre et la souffrance.

- Buffy ! Tu me fais peur ! Que cherches-tu ?

- Je veux le ramener.

- Buffy. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je veux qu'il revienne ! hurla l'ancienne tueuse. Et ne me parle pas de ta connerie de morale ! Ça ne t'a pas beaucoup dérangée de m'arracher au paradis !

Willow eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard. Mais déjà, Buffy se précipitait dans ses bras, en larmes.

- Pardon, sanglota-t-elle, pardon ! Mais je n'en peux plus. Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans lui, et il a fallu qu'il meure pour que je le comprenne enfin !

Willow la serra longuement dans ses bras. Quand elle cessa de pleurer, la sorcière avait pris sa décision.

- Ecoute. Il y a peut-être un moyen, fit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Mais il peut très bien ne pas fonctionner, et le résultat n'est pas garanti.

- Lequel ?

- Une invocation à Thanatos. La mort. En personne. Selon la légende, c'est cette invocation qu'aurait utilisé Orphée pour retrouver son Eurydice.

- D'accord. On la tente.

- Non, Buffy. Il faut que tu sois seule pour le faire. Mais prends garde, on ne fait pas un pacte avec Thanatos sans en payer le prix. Es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir faire ça ?

- Depuis un mois, j'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Très bien, je vais te chercher le livre.

Ensuite, elles tracèrent un pentagramme sur le sol, en plaçant une bougie à chaque extrémité, puis plongèrent la pièce dans la pénombre. Enfin, sur une dernière étreinte, Willow laissa Buffy seule.

La jeune fille resta longuement silencieuse, prenant toute la mesure de la folie qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle voulait revoir Spike. Une dernière fois. Alors elle commença l'invocation.

_Vous qui présagez aux destinées,_

_Puissances célestes et infernales,_

_De votre humble servante_

_Daignez accorder ce souhait_

_Que Thanatos avant l'heure fatale_

_Se présente séant en cette antre._

L'air devint brûlant. Des vapeurs de souffre montèrent du pentagramme. Quant elles se dissipèrent, la fantomatique silhouette se tenait en son centre, revêtue d'un large cape dont l'ample capuche masquait son visage.

- Que veux-tu de Thanatos, enfant ? demanda une voix féminine, en complet désaccord avec l'apparence terrifiante. Pourquoi cet appel ? Ton heure n'est pas venue.

- J'ai appris que tu peux exaucer un souhait, si tu estimes qu'il est juste.

- Le désespoir seul peut te conduire ainsi à moi, tueuse.

Buffy ne put retenir un sursaut de stupéfaction, qui n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice.

- Bien sûr, je sais qui tu es, reprit doucement la mort. Je sais ce que tu as fait, et je sais aussi ce que tu vas me demander.

- En somme, tu sais tout.

- Je suis la mort, Buffy. Je connais ton destin. Tu viens me demander de ramener à la vie le vampire nommé Spike.

- Peux-tu le faire ?

Le coeur de Buffy battait à coups redoublés. Tout son être était suspendu à la réponse.

- Connais-tu l'histoire d'Orphée et de sa douce Eurydice, tueuse ?

- Oui, il est allé la chercher en enfer.

- Et sais-tu comment elle s'est terminée ?

- Tant qu'il ne serait pas sorti du royaume des enfers, reprit Buffy en rassemblant ses souvenirs d'école, il ne devait en aucun cas la regarder. Mais elle a trébuché, il s'est retourné et…

- Il l'a perdue une deuxième fois ! C'est ce qui t'attend, Buffy. Cerbère t'attendra à la porte des enfers, il te remettra Spike, et vous devrez ensemble parcourir le chemin qui vous ramènera sur terre. Mais attention ! Si tu poses un seul regard sur Spike, tu le perdras à tout jamais !

Buffy aquiesça.

- Je suis prête à courir le risque, répondit-elle.

- Buffy, sur ce chemin, tu vas devoir affronter de nombreuses épreuves, qui n'auront qu'un seul but : te forcer à faiblir.

- Je… je comprends, soupira la tueuse.

- Tu vas affronter tes peurs, tes douleurs, tu vas affronter ton pire ennemi, Buffy.

La respiration de la jeune fille se bloqua.

- … Toi-même, termina Thanatos. Le veux-tu vraiment ?

Buffy prit une profonde inspiration, puis répondit d'un hochement affirmatif. Elle était prête pour sa plus grande aventure.

- Une dernière chose, reprit la mort. Il n'est pas du tout certain que Spike ne ressente pas quelques… séquelles de son retour parmi les vivants.

- Que veux-tu dire ? cria Buffy.

Mais il était trop tard. La mort avait disparu, ainsi que le décor familier de la boutique de magie.

**Chapitre 2**

Machinalement, elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut sur une vision d'horreur. Un chien énorme, mesurant au moins dix fois la taille d'un animal normal, dardait sur elle trois têtes aux regards flamboyants. La bave qui dégoulinait des trois bouches aux canines monstrueuses faisait une flaque répugnante à ses pieds. Buffy ne put retenir un sursaut. Ainsi, c'était ça. Ce chien, c'était…

- Cerbère, fit la voix de Thanatos à son oreille. Maintenant, retourne-toi, Buffy. La porte des enfers va s'ouvrir et laisser sortir Spike, et c'est un spectacle qui ne doit en aucun cas être observé par des yeux humains.

L'ex-tueuse ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. La simple vue d'un clébard dix fois plus large qu'elle suffisait à la convaincre. Un chemin sablonneux s'étendait devant son regard, à perte de vue. Le chemin qui devait la renvoyer sur terre, devina-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, fit le vide dans sa tête, tant et si bien qu'elle eut un choc en sentant une main froide se glisser dans la sienne.

- Bien, William, fit la voix de Thanatos. Tant que vous ne serez pas arrivés, ne lâche pas la main de Buffy.

Il fallut à la jeune fille toute sa force d'âme pour ne pas se retourner. Après tout, qui lui prouvait que Thanatos n'était pas en train de la mener en bateau ? Etait-ce vraiment Spike ? Allait-elle ramener un monstre ? Et si…

- Ne te retourne pas, Buffy, reprit la mort. Tu connais les conditions. Garde la foi. Ce qui a perdu Orphée, c'est le manque de confiance.

Alors Buffy Anne Summers fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. S'en remettre à une inconnue, une inconnue qui était à la fois l'ennemie mortelle et la meilleure amie de toute forme de vie.

Lentement, elle se mit en marche. La sensation de cette main froide, si froide, dans la sienne décuplait sa peur. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui parut des heures à la jeune fille. La soif commençait à se faire sentir. Etait-ce l'enfer ? Il régnait une chaleur étouffante sur ce chemin, et pourtant, la main qui enserrait la sienne semblait de plus en plus glacée.

De ci-de là, des ombres furtives croisaient les deux jeunes gens, et Buffy sentait son estomac faire des noeuds. Un vampire, un démon, ça oui, elle pouvait l'affronter. Mais des ombres… Comment gagne-t-on contre une ombre ?

Le silence lui donnait envie de hurler. Spike n'avait jamais été du genre silencieux. Pourquoi donc se taisait-il ?

- Retourne-toi, fit soudain une voix paisible. Et demande-lui.

Buffy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tara !

La jeune sorcière lui sourit.

- Oui, Buffy, c'est bien moi.

Une bouffée de joie pure envahit la jeune fille. Tara ! Willow allait être si heureuse quand elle allait lui raconter ça ! Elle tomba dans les bras de son amie, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Spike.

- Je ramène Spike parmi les vivants, Tara.

- Es-tu vraiment sûre que ce soit lui, Buffy ? susurra la sorcière à son oreille.

Buffy se dégagea et la regarda, troublée.

- Retourne-toi, et vérifie, reprit Tara.

La tueuse sentit son instinct revenir au galop. Quelque chose clochait. Tara mettait un peu trop d'insistance à la convaincre de se retourner.

- Tu n'es pas Tara, énonça-t-elle calmement. Tu n'es qu'une ombre.

La fausse Tara sembla soudain se liquéfier sous ses yeux. Son visage devint une pourriture innommable, et sa chair se décomposa, ne laissant plus qu'un squelette qui tomba en poussière sur le sol.

Buffy contempla le petit tas de poussière, horrifiée. La partie s'annonçait rude. Elle serra plus fort la main gelée, et murmura :

- Allez, viens, Spike, on continue.

Et ils se remirent en marche, encore et encore. Les heures (ou les minutes ?) s'égrenaient, impitoyables. Buffy se sentit bientôt divaguer sous l'effet de la soif, et tomba à genoux sur le sol désormais caillouteux.

- Bois, ma chérie, fit une voix, et elle accueillit avec un bonheur ineffable la fraîcheur de l'eau coulant dans sa gorge.

Joyce la regardait boire, souriante.

- Oh, mon bébé, tu es là.

- Ma… maman ?

- Oui, chérie, je suis là.

Et Buffy s'abandonna à l'étreinte maternelle, source de réconfort et d'apaisement. Sans lâcher un seul instant la main de Spike.

- Buffy, murmura Joyce, que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ta place ?

- Maman, je…

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ma chérie. Tu veux ramener Spike. Mais es- tu certaine que ce soit bien ?

- Je l'aime, sanglota Buffy. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre enfin qu'il est toute ma vie.

- Buffy, ta vie, tu pourrais la refaire avec Angel. D'ici un an, il sera humain.

Buffy sursauta violemment. Angel, humain ? Comment était-ce possible ? Joyce lut la question muette de sa fille, et répondit avec un sourire tendre.

- Je vois ce qui est et ce qui sera. Angel va redevenir humain. Veux-tu donc que ce soit Cordélia qui en profite ?

Buffy réfléchit quelques minutes, puis sourit. Sa décision était prise. Elle adressa mentalement un dernier adieu à son premier amour, et répondit doucement :

- Je souhaite à Angel et Cordy tout le bonheur du monde, et j'espère pouvoir danser à leur mariage. Mais ma vie est auprès de Spike, désormais. Retourne parmi les ombres, maman… ou qui que tu sois.

La forme de Joyce Summers devint floue, puis se désagrégea lentement. Buffy soupira.

- Idiote ! cria soudain une voix haineuse. Triple conne !

Et Buffy se retrouva face à… elle-même. Une autre Buffy, vêtue de la même manière, mais folle de rage.

- Alors, tu vas te le trimbaler jusque dans ta dimension, c'est ça ? siffla la seconde tueuse.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit la première, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas plus étonnée de se voir dédoublée.

- Et tout va recommencer comme avant ! Le sexe, la souffrance, le vide. Qui sait, peut-être que ce coup-ci, il arrivera à te violer pour de bon ! cracha l'autre, de plus en plus furieuse. Tu n'as donc rien appris, triple buse ! Ce type ne peut que te faire souffrir ! A croire que tu aimes ça !

- Tu n'as rien compris. Je l'aime, lui.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, Buffy se sentait envahie d'une grande paix intérieure. Elle avait mis longtemps, mais elle était enfin arrivée à bon port. Et pour la première fois, elle en avait réellement conscience. Elle serra plus fort la main du vampire.

- Je sais que ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, reprit-elle calmement. Parce que maintenant, je sais aussi que je l'aime autant qu'il m'aime.

L'autre la regardait, se demandant qui était cette inconnue sereine qui affirmait son amour avec autant de force et de conviction.

- Et que feras-tu quand tu vieilliras ? demanda-t-elle moins agressivement. Hein ? Que feras-tu en le voyant rester éternellement jeune ?

- Je l'aimerai, encore et toujours. En espérant qu'il ne se lassera jamais de moi.

Buffy Summers posa une main sur l'épaule de son double.

- Maintenant, va-t-en, laisse-moi. J'ai un long chemin à parcourir avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Pas tant que ça, tueuse, sourit l'autre. Tu as fait un long chemin, certes, mais le plus dur est passé. A toi d'affronter l'avenir, maintenant.

Et brusquement, le chemin s'effaça, laissant apparaître une magnifique nuit de pleine lune. Devant les ruines de la boutique de magie, Willow, Alex et Giles contemplaient la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds.

- Oh, mon dieu ! chuchota Willow. Elle a réussi.

- Buffy Summers, murmura Alex, pénétré d'admiration. Plus forte que le mythique Orphée !

- Buffy…, balbutia Giles, tu vas entrer dans la légende !

- Elle y est déjà, Giles, voyons ! le sermonna Alex.

Et Buffy se retourna, lentement. Il était là, debout devant elle, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en bataille. Et il la regardait. Incrédule. Sonné. Et elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, oh, elle le comprenait si bien ! Elle aussi avait vécu la même chose, une éternité auparavant.

- Spike !

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à prononcer, la voix étranglée. Soudain, les larmes débordèrent, et elle lâcha enfin sa main pour se jeter dans ses bras. Là où était sa place. Elle le serra, encore et encore, comme si elle voulait l'étouffer. Sanglotant et riant à la fois.

Doucement, mais fermement, le vampire la repoussa loin de lui, et la jeune femme ne put que le regarder, la vision brouillée, stupéfaite.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque après tout ce temps sans parole, mais qui diable êtes-vous donc ?

**Chapitre 3**

La foudre tombant sur leurs crânes n'aurait pas rendu les quatre amis plus stupéfaits. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça !

- Heu… Spike…, murmura Giles.

- C'est quoi, ce nom stupide ! demanda le vampire. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle ?

- Tu t'appelles William, dit doucement Buffy. Spike n'est qu'un surnom.

- Un surnom plutôt ridicule, si vous voulez mon avis ! Est-ce vous qui me l'avez donné ?

Giles se mit à essuyer vigoureusement ses lunettes, signe qu'il était très perturbé.

- Buffy, intervint-il, la mort t'a-t-elle parlé de quelque chose dans ce genre ?

La jeune fille écarquilla de grands yeux alors qu'un petit détail lui revenait en mémoire.

- Elle m'a dit… qu'il pourrait y avoir des séquelles, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu parles de séquelles ! souffla Alex à l'oreille de Willow. Il est carrément amnésique, le décoloré !

Lequel commençait à en avoir assez que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ! M'avez-vous enlevé ? Réclamez-vous une rançon ? cria-t-il.

Buffy le prit doucement par le bras, mais il se dégagea violemment.

- Spike, murmura-t-elle, je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à accepter d'entendre cela, mais la vérité, c'est que tu t'es sacrifié pour me sauver.

- … …

- … Et que tu es mort. Aussi j'ai fait un pacte avec la mort, et je t'ai ramené de l'enfer pour que tu rejoignes les vivants.

Spike la regarda pendant quelques secondes, incrédule, puis réagit de la seule manière que personne n'avait prévue : il éclata de rire. Un rire qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin.

- Par l'enfer ! hoqueta-t-il, et Buffy frissonna en entendant cette tournure si familière. Vous êtes complètement folle !

La moutarde commença à monter au nez de l'ex-tueuse.

- Lequel de nous deux est fou, hein ! Un vampire assez débile pour se faire implanter une puce qui l'empêche de tuer ! Qui plus est, assez nul pour tenter des épreuves afin de récupérer son âme et souffrir ! Lequel est le plus dingue, hein !

Spike faillit se rouler par terre, étouffé par le fou rire.

- Bon sang ! Elle est impayable ! Où vous l'avez trouvée, celle-là !

- Elle dit la vérité, William, énonça calmement Giles.

Le vampire s'arrêta net et les dévisagea tous les quatre, tour à tour.

- Bon dieu, ça y est, j'ai enfin compris ! Vous sortez tous les quatre d'un asile !

Buffy se calma.

- OK, tu refuses de croire aux vampires et aux sorcières ?

- Mais ça n'existe pas, voyons ! Ce ne sont que des contes pour les enfants, répondit-il avec condescendance.

Buffy se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Willow ?

La rousse marmonna une incantation, et sous les yeux ébahis du vampire, Alex se transforma en un magnifique renard à poil fauve. William recula et trébucha, s'affalant par terre. Sur une autre formule, le jeune homme reprit sa forme humaine et jeta un regard noir à son amie.

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? demanda Giles, pragmatique.

- J'emmène William chez moi, à Glendale, répondit Buffy, décidée. Vous croyez qu'il va rester amnésique toute sa vie ?

- Je pense que ce n'est qu'un état transitoire, réfléchit Giles à haute voix. Mais pour plus de sûreté, Willow, Alex et moi allons faire des recherches. Nous te préviendrons si jamais il y a du nouveau.

Et Buffy entraîna à sa suite un Spike pour le moins groggy. Dans la voiture, alors qu'ils roulaient à vive allure en direction de Glendale, le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ce que vous m'avez dit… c'est assez dur à avaler.

- Je sais, répondit tranquillement Buffy.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à la maison de Buffy.

- Je vis avec ma petite soeur, expliqua-t-elle.

- Le… microbe ?

L'ex-tueuse faillit tomber à la renverse de stupéfaction. La joie la submergea.

- Tu te souviens de Dawn !

- Non. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme retomba brutalement.

- Tu l'avais surnommée ainsi, fit-elle avec lassitude.

- Elle est là ?

- Non, elle dort chez une amie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te voie…

- Au cas où ça raterait ! termina-t-il à sa place, amer.

Elle n'eut pas le coeur à lui avouer qu'en fait, elle voulait bien égoïstement le garder pour elle seule, ne serait-ce qu'un jour ou une nuit. Avant de recommencer à le partager.

Soudain, Spike s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée, haletant. Un flash fulgurant traversa son esprit. Il se vit, canines en avant, visage vampirique, penché sur le cou de la jeune femme. Un autre flash. Buffy prisonnière, lui, debout devant elle.

_- Je veux savoir si j'ai une chance, Buffy. Si un jour tu pourras m'aimer comme je t'aime. _

- La seule chance que tu aurais pu avoir avec moi, Spike, c'est quand j'étais inconsciente !

Tout le mépris du monde se reflétait sur son visage.

- Spike ! fit Buffy, folle d'inquiétude. Tout va bien ?

Il se tassa contre le mur.

- Tu m'as rejeté. Tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Buffy se sentit blêmir. Spike s'effondra à terre, le souffle coupé. Un autre flash.

_- Tu sais vraiment ce que tu veux, Buffy ? _

- C'est toi que je veux. Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Ça va me détruire. Ça va…. nous détruire.

Il parvint à se traîner sur le sofa de la salle à manger. Cela n'empêchait pas la douleur. Mais le pire était à venir, et il le comprit rapidement. Et encore un flash.

_Elle sanglotait, tentant vainement de lui échapper. Lui s'acharnait à lui arracher son peignoir. _

- Tu l'as senti, Buffy.

- Spike, non ! Non !

Mais il n'écoutait rien, tout à son besoin de lui faire avouer qu'elle l'aimait.

Revenant dans le présent, il regarda la jeune femme, horrifié. Mais quelle sorte de monstre était-il donc ?

- Est-ce que… , haleta-t-il, la voix rauque, et les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres desséchées. Est-ce que j'ai tenté de te violer ?

Buffy ferma les yeux, effondrée. Mais ne pas répondre aurait été pire que tout.

- Oui. Mais tu t'es arrêté à temps.

Il la scruta jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en l'espace de quelques minutes.

- En somme, j'étais un salaud.

Elle se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux à ses côtés.

- Non, oh non ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as veillé sur Dawn, tu nous as aidé à combattre les démons. Et tant d'autres choses encore !

- Tu as pitié de moi, fit-il, cynique.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- C'est faux. Je t'aime, William.

Elle eut peur. Le regard qu'il lui lança était vide, sans aucune lumière.

- Je suis fatigué. Où puis-je me reposer ?

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Triste, amère. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ces retrouvailles. Mais pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça ! Il s'écroula sur le lit, la tête cachée dans ses bras repliés, et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

- Si tu as faim, dit-elle avant de sortir, il y a. de quoi dans le frigidaire.

« _Du sang, _songea-t-il avec dégoût. »

Non, il n'avait pas faim. Il avait surtout envie de mourir, de retourner là d'où il venait, quel que soit l'endroit. Elle prétendait l'aimer, alors que tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle ne témoignaient que de son mépris et de sa répulsion envers lui. Même quand elle baisait avec lui, elle le méprisait. Et pire que tout, elle se méprisait elle-même.

Chacun d'eux se tourna et se retourna longtemps dans son lit. Mais tandis que Buffy finissait par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, l'esprit de Spike ne le laissait pas en repos. Si seulement il pouvait enfin ouvrir en grand la porte de sa mémoire !

Et à mesure que les heures passaient, au moment où il allait enfin sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, désespéré, il y parvint. Les souvenirs de son passé resurgirent avec la précision d'un scalpel.

Et un hurlement de bête blessée retentit dans la chambre silencieuse.

**Chapitre 4**

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone sans fil tira Buffy d'un sommeil comateux, peuplé de cauchemars. Se relevant, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait dormi dans la chambre de sa s?ur. Spike, lui, devait dormir dans la sienne. Spike !

- Allô ? fit-elle après avoir lâché quelques jurons bien sentis. (Dans sa tentative d'atteindre le téléphone, elle s'était pris les pieds dans les rollers de Dawn.)

- Buffy ? fit la voix de son mentor. Alex, Willow et moi avons passé toute la nuit à chercher quelque chose, et je pense que nous avons trouvé.

- Je vous écoute, Giles, répondit-elle, tout en regardant machinalement sa montre.

Il était huit heures et quart. Buffy embarqua le sans fil et se dirigea vers sa chambre, tout en écoutant attentivement Giles.

- L'amnésie est un choc post-mortem, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Elle disparaît dans les trois à cinq heures qui suivent la résurrection.

Buffy s'arrêta net.

- Alors, à l'heure qu'il est, il se souvient.

- … de tout, termina Giles à sa place.

Buffy se mit à courir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à toute volée. Le lit dévasté témoignait mieux que tout autre que la nuit de Spike n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les volets étaient grands ouverts. Les volets !

- Oh, mon dieu, non ! cria la jeune femme. NON !!!!

- Buffy ? Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Giles, inquiet.

- Vous avez dit… qu'il se rappellerait de tout ? Même de sa vie de vampire ?

- Evidemment, Buffy. Mais que crains-tu ?

- Un petit bain de soleil, fit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche, tout en contemplant la lumière qui entrait à flots dans le salon.

Elle entendit nettement le sursaut de Giles.

- Non, Buffy, tu te trompes. La seule chose qu'il y aurait à craindre, c'est qu'il soit redevenu un vampire sanguinaire !

- Et s'il est revenu avec sa puce ? Et avec son âme ? Et…

- Et avec des si, on refait le monde ! Déjà, prends le temps de savoir où il est.

Lentement, avec la sensation inéluctable qu'elle allait trouver dans son jardin un petit tas de poussière, Buffy ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Et s'arrêta net, figée sur place, envahie par une vague énorme de pur bonheur.

- Giles, fit-elle, je vous rappelle. Et… Giles ? Tout va bien.

Le téléphone sans fil tomba à terre, tandis qu'elle buvait des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Non, ce n'était pas une illusion, et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pouvaient en attester. Il était là, assis sur dans l'herbe, ses cheveux blonds brillant dans le soleil aveuglant.

- Spike, oh mon dieu ! Spike !

Un humain. Pas un vampire. Elle avait ramené un humain. Un être vivant, qui allait vieillir auprès d'elle, et lui faire des enfants. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il ne sursauta même pas en sentant sa main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

- Je voulais en finir, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure. Je voulais mourir quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Et puis j'ai compris que j'avais encore une âme, et ça, c'était plus dur que tout.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et il sentit la saveur douce-amère de ses larmes.

- Je suis sorti alors que l'aube se levait, continua-t-il. Et j'ai attendu que le soleil me touche. J'ai senti la chaleur de ses rayons, et c'était si doux, si chaud. Ça m'a fait penser à toi, Buffy…

Il la prit doucement par le menton et la regarda, une lumière nouvelle brillant dans son regard bleu.

- Je suis rentré, et j'ai passé la demi-heure suivante à m'observer dans le miroir de l'entrée. Et je me disais : mais qu'ai-je fait de si extraordinaire pour qu'elle ait réussi ça pour moi ?

- Je t'aime, tout simplement, répondit Buffy.

Il eut un sourire tendre.

- Je vais commencer à le croire.

Buffy éclata de rire, folle de joie.

- Tu as intérêt, parce que je ne compte pas faire ça une deuxième fois !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, c'est faux. Je le referai un million de fois si nécessaire.

Spike la regarda, le visage grave.

- Je t'aime, Buffy. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Ça ne sera pas facile de vivre avec tout ce que j'ai sur la conscience, mais dieu seul sait pourquoi, on me donne une seconde chance. Et crois-moi, je ne vais pas la gâcher !

Il la prit dans ses bras, et leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un long, très long baiser.

- Il reste un problème, fit-elle faussement sérieuse.

- Lequel ?

- Comment doit-on t'appeler, maintenant ? William ou Spike ? le taquina-t- elle.

- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, du moment que tu ne cesses jamais de m'aimer, répliqua-t-il avec ferveur.

L'ex-tueuse réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Alors ce sera William, fit-elle, car Spike appartient à une époque révolue.

Il lui sourit, puis tous deux, allongés sur l'herbe, se mirent à contempler la superbe journée qui s'annonçait, tout en rêvant à leur nouvelle vie. Et jamais William, en cent cinquante ans d'existence, n'avait vu un ciel si bleu, ni un soleil si magnifique.

FIN

°0°0°

En espérant que vous aurez aimé cette fin, disons, alternative...


End file.
